Rivelazione
by RipRopeRiddle
Summary: Each chapter is devoted to a character. We will find out who is the real Outsiders after I've finished. Please read and review.
1. Steve

**Rivelazione**

**People, I can't believe it. I really do apologise. My other account kind of went a bit crazy so I deleted all of my stories. Anyhow I've got a new one, I've updated it all. My old username was 'Vripter'. On my other chapters, I've still included my responses to reviews because you guys did review it even if it doesn't show. I'm sooo sorry that I deleted it.**

Hey everyone. This story is all about, who the real outsiders are! Is it The Soc's? The Greasers? Ponyboy? Johnny? Dallas? Who are the real Outsiders? Each chapter will be devoted to one character and in each chapter we will find out the answer to the question. Please read and review. (Title means revelation in Italian)

Title: Rivelazione (Italian for Revelation)

Author: Vripter- now my new username

Rating: Pg-13, just to be safe.

Warnings: Maybe some cussing, nothing else really. Ah, I've got a warning. The characters descriptions are from the film --- not the book. They look better in the film, I mean Tom Cruise --- is there any better!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in The Outsiders unless you have never heard of them before. S.E. Hinton owns all but my imagination.

Chapter one: The life of Steve Randle 

A teenage boy who looked about the age of seventeen lay on the murky streets of Tulsa. In actual fact, he lay in a place known to the people as 'the lot'. The lot was simply a piece of wasteland, trash, a piece of land no one liked, the land devoted to the gangs.

The little amount of grass that lay there swayed with the wind. The lot wasn't homed to much grass --- well, much fresh grass. All the greenness of the grass had worn when the grass died. Instead of grass, pieces of broken bottles lay scattered and you could glance the occasional cigarette end on the ground buried by the crisp leaves.

Steve lay face down on the damp, cold floor, not bothering to warm himself up or make any attempt to get up. His jet-black hair had become a mess after his _relaxing_ time on the floor and his slightly tanned skin had several scratches carved into it.

His blue DX shirt was open and if he turned around, you would be able to see a slim, partly toned stomach. Steve was lean but not too lean, as in too lean I mean horribly lean --- he was nice lean. He blinked his mystical green eyes and had a long sigh. His attractive features held a frown that wasn't often seen on his young face.

The juvenile stood up and stretched; his arms lengthened out and his hands went into fists.

As he stood up his full appearance could be seen. His left eyebrow had a long bloody cut slashing through it and he looked slightly wasted. His blue jeans had rips in them and his shoes were scruffed up. He had the appearance of some one who had just been in a rumble --- well he may as well have. Fore, Steve had been jumped. Jumped by 3 Soc's. He did fight them off or at least tried to but he was outnumbered.

He rubbed his sore eye and began to walk the streets of the East side. He felt dizzy, messed up. His sight was blurred. He felt uncomfortable and alert, his muscles were tensed and his body shivered because of the cold. He opened his mouth slightly and felt the smooth, warm taste of blood. His breathing was deep and uneven. His heart raged against his chest like a monster in a cage.

He had reached a building, a small building that he knew as home. It was just like the average house in his neighbourhood – small but nice - home.

He walked towards the mattered wooden door. The window was open and he could see his dad drinking some form of alcohol.

His dad looked nothing like Steve, he had dark hair and was lean like Steve but his eyes weren't mystical green, they were dark, black almost, scary. His father wasn't a bad man but he wasn't exactly a good man either. He didn't look after Steve too great. They didn't have a father/son relationship; they had a lame-father/ juvenile delinquent son relationship. His dad wasn't exactly too bothered if he got into fights, skived school or caused trouble however he wouldn't be too pleased if Steve got in trouble with the police.

But it wasn't just their appearance that differed; it was their state of mind. Steve was his own person, hyper and energetic. He, like most teenagers, liked spending time with his friends, going to the occasional movie to hunt for girls or just chilling.

His father on the other hand was narrow-minded, he was a mess, he often kicked Steve out and then paid him the next day as if to say sorry. But money didn't mean anything, what did Steve want! Love? A father? He didn't know what he wanted, maybe acceptance. But that didn't matter, he'd learned to live with it, he was a greaser, a stupid greaser, he always had been and always would be.

A greaser, not worth any attention.

A greaser, who cares!

A greaser, a juvenile delinquent.

A greaser, a stupid layabout.

A greaser, a waste of space.

That was what they all thought but Steve had learned to live with it, blank it out, enjoy it. He was a teenager; a destructive teenager ready to do anything for fun; a teenager, ready to fight to the death to defend his beliefs; a teenager, living with all the teenage troubles that flooded his life, flooded his mind.

Steve opened the light door that seemed an automatic reaction and took a few steps in. His father lay stretched out on the sofa but as he heard the door slam, he stood up as if by instinct, as if he sensed an intruder…

"Dad, you alright?" Steve asked his drunken father. He was still standing with a bottle of lacquer in his right hand that seemed to be shaking ever so slightly.

"Get out!" He yelled at his son with such power that the words alone could have flattened any unsuspecting spectators. Steve looked at his father, a disappointed frown on his face. "I said get out!" He shouted again.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? What have I done?" The teenager questioned in such a rage that he felt like curling up in the corner of a dark room to cry – but he never cried. He was sick of the abandonment, sick of the orders.

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME, BOY?" The father screamed, his whole body shaking with anger.

Steve, full of fury, ran out of the door as fast as he could even though it pained him to do so.

'_What a perfect ending to a perfect day!' _He thought to himself as he moved his hands through his hair. He sat on a swing in an abandoned park that no one ever visited except kids but since it was extremely late at night, he doubted they would be there.

The nightly sky sparkled against the fountain and the empty swing next to him rocked forwards and backwards with the strong force of the wind.

Steve sighed to himself as he recapped on the day in his mind. Not only had he been kicked out, he had been jumped, jumped by three daft Soc's. He couldn't help but think how much of a mess his life was, how much of an outsider he really was, even on his own turf…

Okay, so chapter one is finished. Next chapter shall be - you guys tell me who and I shall do it; I have a plan for everyone. Tell me who you want to see next, if not, I'll decide myself!

Please read and review, I'll update once a week.


	2. TwoBit

**Rivelazione**

Hey everyone. This story is all about, who the real outsiders are! Is it The Soc's? The Greasers? Ponyboy? Johnny? Dallas? Who are the real Outsiders? Each chapter will be devoted to one character and in each chapter we will find out the answer to the question. Please read and review. (Title means revelation in Italian)

Title: Rivelazione (Italian for Revelation)

Author: Vripter

Rating: Pg-13, just to be safe.

Warnings: Maybe some cussing, nothing else really. Ah, I've got a warning. The characters descriptions are from the film --- not the book. They look better in the film, I mean Tom Cruise --- is there any better!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in The Outsiders unless you have never heard of them before. S.E. Hinton owns all but my imagination.

Note: I started this last night (when I submitted chapter one) and then today I saw the lovely reviews I got off you guys (I'll respond to them at the end of the chapter), so that's how it's Two-Bit but I thought I'd clear some of this up.

I am doing every character – hopefully. Ponyboy will be done when I do my exams in two weeks because he will be. I'm doing Pony, Johnny, Dally, Two-Bit, Darry, Soda, Steve, Tim, Curly (I know he wasn't in it really but still), Randy, Bob, Cherry, maybe Marcia… have I missed anyone out? Tell me if I have, and you guys can chose the next one… so far from the reviews people want Johnny, Two-Bit, Dally and Tim to be chapter two… Two-Bit got that. I'll get the others done though too and submit them. Your choice comes first, whatever characters people want to read, I'll do. The character that people most want will be the next chapter. Ah and to… I'll check your name in a second who mentioned about good that I did Steve- I have an obsession with Tom Cruise, Steve had to come first! ;)

Chapter two: A day in the life of Two-Bit Mathews 

A nineteen year old sat on the damp, cold steps of the school entrance with a large, cheeky smile on his face. This nineteen year old was actually called Keith Mathews, but known to most or possibly everyone as Two-Bit Mathews or just simply Two-Bit.

Two-Bit's face was like a shining bright light, a light that was a honeysuckle, which somehow managed to attract people. However not because of his looks - he had good looks, not the best but he was attractive – but because of his positive thinking, because he was always happy and smiling and witty and sarcastic… if only that were so.

His honeysuckle face was a mask that didn't seem to want to come off, a mask of irony and of false truth. He was a child stuck in an adult's body yet at the same time an adult stuck in a mask.

He rocked back and forwards as if he were a jack in the box that had just been opened. His face was a happy shadow of his past, his mind was a disaster hurricane destroying everything that got in his way.

He didn't like the way people saw him, or maybe he did; it was a mixture. People saw him as a person to admire, to be like, to be inspired by but people also saw him as a joke. A person no one could or would take serious; a person who couldn't or wouldn't take anything serious; a sarcastic person who was always cracking the best jokes so that people would get jealous; a person who would get wasted often without any second thought; a person without feelings; a person who couldn't care…

His black leather jacket rubbed against his bare arms, which brought him back to his senses and reality. The reality of the fact that tears streamed down his face without his knowledge and that his happy mask appeared dull and lifeless, lifeless expect for his bright, watery brown eyes. If a person walked by, they could have seen him as a statue, he sat as still as one, as pale as one, nothing but his eyes shone bright and even them seemed to have a deep, deadly, desperate, detached sadness inside.

But who would understand, who would understand his pain? His longing?

He was a greaser, he should have forgotten the feeling of longing a long time ago. He knew too well that he would not get what he wanted, that he would not get it because of the pitiful reason of where he lived: The East side of town, Grease territory, Soc nightmare.

In the time that he'd sat there, rocking on the step, the sky had turned a misty grey, black like colour and the wind had picked up to give the school and its surroundings a sort of horror movie appearance. This appearance matched Keith's face perfectly. He was a victim in a horror movie but this time not running from any monster, running from himself, his life, his mind.

He did like his life, his friends, his lifestyle but him, like every teenager had to face the stress of growing up and being accepted. Being accepted into a world based on so much image, so much of being cool that it was almost unbearable.

Two-Bit was the happy person he seemed to be, but he wasn't immune to teenage feeling, neither was he to people thinking of him as a joke… it all effected him more than they thought.

He stood up and ignored the feeling of complete coldness as his body broke into violent shivering. He walked towards the lot, feeling detached and empty. He thought of his younger sister, he thought of how she would grow up. He thought of her dream job, she wanted to be a lawyer; he knew she couldn't be a lawyer, not because of her brains but because she would always be classed as scum.

His mind was not his own, it was a blizzard. As he reached the lot he spotted his friend Steve Randle lying on the ground attempting to sleep.

"Steve, what's up?" He asked his friend who seemed to jump at the sound of his name.

"Wha? Ah hey! I've been kicked out… again!" Steve replied as he stood up from the ground and rubbed his eye, "And I got jumped, fuckin' Soc's!"

Two-Bit moved to the small brick wall and sat down, his head in his head.

"Why aren't you at Soda's?" He wondered aloud. Steve looked up, then looked back down to his shoes.

"It's late." He said simply.

"But, it's always late!"

"I didn't want to bother them, plus, I can't stand to be the same room as Pony any more… at least not tonight!" He replied bitterly.

Two-Bit cocked his eyebrow at Steve who was taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"How come?"

"He's always there. I mean, if me and Soda go out, he'll always come. Shoot, it's not like I don't like the kid but that's the thing, he'll always be a kid.

Anyways, what's up with you?"

"I dunno. What am I to you?"

"Two-Bit…" Steve said slightly uncertain by the odd question.

Two-Bit sighed and opened his bottle of Vodka.

"It doesn't matter… It'll be all right!" He stated. Two-Bit took a long swing at his bottle and downed half of it before he turned around and with Steve following went home.

Sorry it's short and not very good. Next chapter will be better, I promise.

**Meena: **Thanks, Two-Bit's sis… maybe, I'll have to see if I can think of a plot for her, if I can, I'll do it.

**JK: **Thanks, I thought of the idea because I got this thing in English and it was about The Outsiders and the question was 'Who do you think the outsiders of the title is?' and I never got up to that part but I had my answer and I thought it was a good answer so that's what made me write this.

**Flipwise: **Thanks. I am doing all of the characters, most of them anyways.

**Fairlane: **I will do Tim, thanks. Hey, you wrote the fic about Tim when he killed that Soc right? If you did, I love your story! I'm sure it was you, 'To live this life,' I've just checked. I love your story. Lol. Thanks for the review.

**XFeverx: **Thanks, well here's Two-Bit for you! And yeah, can you get better than Tom Cruise? I had to make them like the actors- the looks.

**Gloryblastit: **Sorry, I haven't done Johnny – he will be soon. I started writing this chapter before I got any reviews. He might be next, in the first week of May that's Ponyboy because I have my exams then and that's part of my plan for Pony, Johnny will be before Pony. So sometime before the beginning of May, Johnny will be done! Thanks for the review.

Thanks for everyone's reviews.

Please review everyone and tell me who you want to see.


	3. Johnny

**Rivelazione**

Hey everyone. This story is all about, who the real outsiders are! Is it The Soc's? The Greasers? Ponyboy? Johnny? Dallas? Who are the real Outsiders? Each chapter will be devoted to one character and in each chapter we will find out the answer to the question. Please read and review. (Title means revelation in Italian)

Title: Rivelazione (Italian for Revelation)

Author: Vripter

Rating: Pg-13, just to be safe.

Warnings: Maybe some cussing, nothing else really. Ah, I've got a warning. The characters descriptions are from the film --- not the book. They look better in the film, I mean Tom Cruise --- is there any better!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in The Outsiders unless you have never heard of them before. S.E. Hinton owns all but my imagination.

A day in the life of Johnny Cade 

Beaten and abused, yet he still wanted them.

Beaten and abused, yet he still needed them.

A sixteen-year-old teenager crouched in the corner of a rugged-up flat. His hands clasped his ears and his eyes would have lain glued together if he didn't have to be a spectator of the show.

The dark skinned boy was shivering all over, not because of he was cold but because he was messed up. His heart tapped on his chest, over and over again. His large chocolate brown eyes had slight fear glowing out of them like a glowstick in a midnight sky.

Science experiments went wrong.

Fireworks exploded.

Thunder and lightening cackled.

That was what he could hear. The constant yelling of his parents. Screaming, screaming as they'd never screamed before or as if they couldn't scream again. His breathing was messed up and unequal.

But of course, Johnny Cade should have been used to this, he should have been used to the coldness, the monster mess of it all.

His denim jacket hugged him tightly and only one thought kept him sane; his friends. _'Think of Ponyboy, look for the clouds; think of Sodapop, be happy; think of Two-Bit, see it as a joke; think of Darry, you have more important things; think of Steve, be crazy; think of Dally, be gallant, be strong'_

Gallant- how could Johnny be gallant! Two monsters fought above him and all he seemed to be was a weakling.

A clapping noise hit the surface of Johnny's skin. Instant pain. Pain like a burning cut or like a thousand knifes stabbing the surface of his skin. He held his tears in and only sniffled a cry.

A large man stood over Johnny, his face red and his teeth bearing as if he were some dog or vampire of some sort. This man was a man who had cracked and broke into drink, this man was a man who could not focus on his dreams in life or his ambitions, this was a man who gave into to being a greaser – yet he wasn't a greaser. Only a copycat greaser. He lived in the right estate but his attitude sucked. He would never be a true greaser. If he were offered only five dollars, he would turn traitor. He was no true greaser. He was out for himself, no one else.

Johnny turned his head back to his father who, within in the blink of an eye, had hit him again.

Johnny, afraid and working on instincts only, ran from the house. His mother and father were left screaming after him.

Five seconds past; a scream could be heard from each of them as their punch bag had left.

Ten seconds past; a distant cry could be heard.

Fifteen seconds past; only the deep breathing and tapping footsteps of Johnny could be heard.

He had reached the lot, worn out and tired. He ran forward looking for his football. He needed something to attack, to take his anger out on.

The wind blew over his head causing his dark bangs to flow backwards. He shivered, completely oblivious to the sound of a car vrrrrroooooooming.

"Grease!" A voice yelled from behind him. Johnny slowly turned around unable to recognise the voice.

Expensive trainers. Cream trousers. Madras jacket. Monkey face.

It was a soc, a group of four Soc's. He tried to keep a brave face and looked at them in disgust.

"What are, what are you doing here? You're outta your territory!" Johnny stuttered as he tried to keep calm.

"Well, well, well, what would a greasy Grease be doing out on his own? Seems a bit… stupid, don't ya think!" Spoke the Soc who had a lot of rings on, Johnny knew his name as Bob – simply because Dally had mentioned how much of a prick he was one or one hundred times before.

"Get out of here!" Johnny demanded as he stood his guard.

"I don't like the way he spoke to us, do you guy's?" Asked monkey faced Soc number three.

"Nah, a bit too… cocky, if you ask me!"

"Too right!"

Johnny stood watching, his eyes showing the only fear he had however you could only see that fear if you looked deep enough. His breath was coming out in evaporated streams.

"Lets teach this Grease a lesson!" Bob stated.

They all began to circle Johnny.

A glint of gold. A swollen eye. A cry.

Two Soc's held Johnny around the waste as he tried to escape. Bob threw a quick swing into his stomach, which winded him and shook him up.

Laughter escaped the lips of the Soc's; quivering breaths escaped Johnny's lips.

Another soc known as Randy spat in his face and thumped his jaw causing a tooth to bleed.

Johnny felt a wave of dizziness come over him and soon after felt his head hit the floor. Blood smashed over the pavement and the laughing grew louder. Threats came out of nowhere, threats that were overwhelming, threats that were petrifying.

Nothing but pain…

Nothing but laughter…

Nothing but pain…

Nothing but nothing…

"Johnny? Wake up Johnny, come on, wake up." A soft but hard, friendly voice spoke.

Johnny saw nothing but darkness yet he wanted to reach the voice.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead!" a panicked male voice came, all of a sudden Johnny realised who that voice belonged to.

"Two-Bit, shut up. He aint dead… is he dead… is he breathing? Check his pulse, gods damn it. Is he breathing?" Another panicked voice came.

"Shoot Steve, what if he's not?"

"Don't freak me out anymore Two-Bit. Soda, check his pulse."

"I am, I am…" There was a pause. Johnny felt rough hands press up against his probably broken wrist. He hoped to God he wasn't dead. '_Please don't let me be dead, don't let me be dead, please God_'. "He's alive!"

Johnny made a sigh of relief and heard many in return. He shook like he'd never shook before and his heart hurt it was banging so hard. It was now or never.

"Soda?" He mumbled, his eyes twitching.

"Johnny Cake, it's okay. We're here, don't worry, they're gone now!" Sodapop said soothingly.

"Soda, there was a whole bunch of them-" Johnny began to tell the story between muffled sobs.

"It's okay, Johnny Cake, it's okay. Just rest, you're okay!" Soda interrupted him.

Johnny however ignored what Soda said. He seemed desperate to get his story out, desperate for some sort of… peace.

"It was a blue mustang." He took of long breath, frustrated that his words wouldn't come out. "I only wanted the ball… only the ball… soccer… I only wanted the ball!"

"Johnny, it's okay. It'll be fine, you don't have to tell us yet." Steve said calmly and clearly- he had soon recovered from his small 'panic phase'. "Johnny Cake, you're in shock, wait a bit!"

"Who made you doctor?" Two-Bit muttered to Steve as he too had recovered from the 'panic phase'. Steve took a playful swing at Two-Bit but was soon pushed by Dally.

"Stop messin' on you two!" He commanded, his eyes blazing… not the Dally you'd want to mess with.

"They, they, they came, c, ca-" Johnny stuttered and then started to cry harder after he couldn't get his words out. It was sad to watch. The tears flown like a waterfall and his kicked-puppy look seemed to increase.

"Is he alright?" Johnny heard Ponyboy whisper to Soda. Soda gave Pony a small nod and a slight smile.

"They scared me, they really scared me…" Johnny wept, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, Johnny. It aint your fault, don' worry. We'll get em back!" Dallas said as he took a long drag on his cigarette.

"They… they were outta their territory!" Johnny whimpered. "I was an… an outsider…"

Okay, chapter three is **DONE!**

Please review.

**Greaserbabe: **Due to popular demand, I shall do Two-Bit's sister. I don't know when though… main characters are my main priority at the minute. Does anyone know her name? Is it mentioned in the book? Or do people just make it up?

Anyways, Graserbabe- thanks for the review! 


	4. Sodapop

Hey everyone. This story is all about, who the real outsiders are! Is it The Soc's? The Greasers? Ponyboy? Johnny? Dallas? Who are the real Outsiders? Each chapter will be devoted to one character and in each chapter we will find out the answer to the question. Please read and review. (Title means revelation in Italian)

Title: Rivelazione (Italian for Revelation)

Author: Vripter

Rating: Pg-13, just to be safe.

Warnings: Maybe some cussing, nothing else really. Ah, I've got a warning. The characters descriptions are from the film --- not the book. They look better in the film, I mean Tom Cruise --- is there any better!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in The Outsiders unless you have never heard of them before. S.E. Hinton owns all but my imagination.

Scary everyone, it's May the something (Monday) and my SATs start tomorrow. I'm supposed to be revising or writing my Macbeth essay but I thought this was more important- oh I wish- so I started writing this. Sorry if it sucks but I am under a lot of stress at the minute to get good marks. So here it is:

A day in the life of Sodapop Curtis 

Mist floated around the ceiling and the walls lay a murky baize colour. The mirror was steamed and all was silent, silent yet a waterfall could be heard, but it was silent; silent to what it usually was…

A curtain was drawn back to reveal a pair of slightly tanned, muscular legs. As these legs hoped over the hurdle-like bath, more could be sighted. A partly toned chest could be seen and then an angel, movie star like face.

Imprinted on the face was a smile. But it was not unusual for this boy to smile, nor was it unusual for him to happy. He was often happy and cheery. Some referred to him as Mr. Happy-go-lucky and he was… he really was.

This boy's name was, in fact, Sodapop Curtis. He was sixteen-going-on-seventeen and was the middle aged of the Curtis brothers.

He reached out his hand and put a towel around his waist and below. He practically skipped out of the room and went into his own small room. In his room he put on his usual jeans and t-shirt.

"Ponyboy, get to school," A deep, masculine voice yelled. Sodapop groaned and walked into the living room.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." Ponyboy, Sodapop's younger brother, replied. Much to Darry's annoyance, Pony still seemed to be applying gel to his already perfect hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Pony, get to school!" Darry shouted. Darry was Soda's older brother. He was twenty and had grown up too fast. He had to look after Soda and Pony since their parent's died and also had to keep a roof over their heads; and everyone else's head who had been kicked out.

"Damn Darry, I am, I will. Can't you wait like two minutes." Ponyboy yelled back. Darry gave him an unbelieving look and Pony only responded with, "Glory Darry, I'm nearly done!"

"No, you're gunna be late. How can you learn anythin' if you're late! I don't give a damn how much grease you have on your hair kid, just get to school." Darry screeched, and then reminded him, "You have exams next week!"

Sodapop took a long sigh and looked down at his shoes, hoping not to get involved. He hated it when they fought, it wasn't necessary. They were all they had left yet they were driving each other apart.

"Darry, what's your problem? It's only school. I aint gunna miss nowt if I'm only a few minutes later!"

The atmosphere in the house was not happy or crazy or even busy like it usually was, it was scary. Soda wished the clock would tick, Soda wished the legs would run, Soda wished the time would pass.

"Ponyboy, why don't you understand? If you don't go to school, you wont learn, you wont get a decent job, your life will be ruined. Understand that, god-damn-it Ponyboy!"

"You never make Sodapop get to school. No, no, it's always me. You're either yellin' at me or shaggin' ya bird!" Sodapop sat up surprised. For one, Ponyboy got him involved and two, did Pony just mention sex?

Sodapop looked at his younger brother. His ears seemed a bit red but other than that he looked fine but annoyed.

Darry had wide eyes and looked real vexed.

"Damn Darry. Why wont you just leave me alone! Tell him Soda." Pony pleaded.

Darry looked at Sodapop, his eyes still buried in furry. Ponyboy had a look of pleading in his eyes.

"Come on Darry, lay off him a bit!" Soda said trying to keep peace but also trying not to take sides or look anyone in the eye.

"What is it with you two? What, huh? You always side with Ponyboy. Ya know, I coulda put you two in a boy's home or summit. But I didn't. I could have had a future, but I lost it just to look afta you two. Well, that's it. I'm sick of it. Y'all can make your own tea tonight. I'm moving out!" Darry stated.

"WHAT!" Soda and Ponyboy said in union.

"Ya heard me right. I'm movin' out… for tonight. I'm gunna stay at Kirsten's and then tomorra, we'll talk about it!" Darry grabbed his bag and walked out of the door, shouting, "Look afta yaselfs!"

"Geez, what we gunna do?" Pony asked Sodapop who was in shock. Never had Darry walked out on them. If the social found out, they would be in a boy's home.

"Damn… I just dunno." Sodapop spoke his mind. "That's the first time… Glory…

"Get to school, Ponyboy. People'll get suspicious if ya don' go."

"All right. See ya later Soda." Pony said as he walked towards the door. Pony's eyes seemed to be filling up with tears.

"Pony, come here." Pony walked towards Sodapop. Soda opened his arms and gave Pony a brotherly hug, "Don' worry. Darry'll be back soon. Come on, don' cry." He took a pause and looked at his brother, "Smile. Smile Ponyboy, everythin'll be all right. I promise ya, it'll be alright."

Ponyboy smiled and turned back to the door.

"Pony, don' tell anyone what happened, not the gang just yet. We'll tell em tonight when no one can overhear!" Soda instructed. His reasons were not true, he just didn't want Pony telling a biased story, a story which would make Darry stay away longer.

Just then Soda heard the door slam. He turned to face it. Steve was standing there, a curious look on his handsome face.

"I just seen Pony… he looked kinda upset. He okay?" He asked carefully.

"Darry's walked."

"What…? Are ya serious?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, him and Pony were arguein'. Pony asked me to 'tell him', I only told him to lay off, I didn't wanna take sides. They're my brotha's, I can't. I could see both sides but I said to Darry 'lay off' and then he walked. He said he's stayin' at Kirsten's tonight, then tomorrow we'll talk!" Soda explained.

"Darry won't leave y'all. He loves ya's too much, ya dig. I mean, he knows what would happen if he left y'all and he'd neva let that happen. Don' worry 'bout it." Steve said. "Work?"

"Sure… let's go!"

Thanx for reviews y'all.

Greaserbabe- Thanks a lot.

Shemern- Thanks, are you the same Shermern as the person on Mugglenet?

Gloryblastit- I'm from the North East of England- sorry. I forgot about Americanism and stuff. I'll try to remember it next time. Thanks for the review. Sorry it aint Dally, Ponyboy next then maybe Dally afterwards but I'm thinking it'll be Darry more though--- I wanted to do the brothers together. Maybe Darry afterwards. Thanks.

Fairlane: Thanks. I love your story; you made Tim become my favourite character at one point. I have a plan for the Shepard boys, ah I love them boys so much- btw, the Shepard's will NOT look like what they did in the film (like everyone else I've done), well Tim wont. Sorry if you all love what he looks like in the film but he wont look like that in my story. I might go with what the book says, I haven't decided.

Sarah126: Ah thanks. Glad you liked it.

Meena: No problem. She'll come later sorry. The gang comes first. She'll be after the gang, I'm not sure whether she'll be before or after the Shepard's but she'll be before the Soc's.

Nycgal (chapter 2): I'm sorry if it lacks something. Chapter two was Two-Bit right, I apologise. Thanks though.

Nycgal (chapter3): Thanks a lot. I wasn't too sure whether people would be happy that I made the part that wasn't in the book because it's been done before, so thanks. That's great, I was thinking people wouldn't. Thank you.

Kiss316: Thanks. Yeah, I love that quote too. It was originally 'He was a child stuck in an adult's body yet at the same time an adult stuck in a child's'- that was good until I realised it wouldn't work because he wasn't in a child's body so I changed it. Thank you.

I really like Sodapop too, I think I prefer Steve though but I reckon the movie influenced that. If you didn't know, I'm really into Tom Cruise.

Banana4422: Thanks. I really like your story too. 

Please review. If you don't like it, instead of flaming, constructive criticism please.

Thank you everyone for reviews. It's amazing, another chapter over. Now I have to write my Macbeth essay and write next chapter for my mad kiddo story (which is not dead yet… wow, I haven't updated it in a year, you would think it was.)

Next chapter will be Ponyboy!


	5. sorry

Shoot people, you don't know how sorry I am for not updating. This story is still alive and so am I. I've just been a bit busy recently. Don't worry, you will get your next chapter very soon. I'm really sorry for not updating soon.


	6. Darry

I know I said Ponyboy next but I lied. It's Darry. Thankyou everyone for reviews. I'll respond to them in the next chapter. Thankyou all, please review.

* * *

**The day in the life of Darry Curtis**

Darry walked out, slamming the door behind him. No one would follow. No one would care. No one understood. No one sided with him. No one realised how hard it was for him to not go to college. No one realised how hard it was to bring up two teenagers when he was still getting over the death of his parents.

All Darry wanted was for Ponyboy to have a good life, a good future. He wanted him to make something of himself, to stick in at school and do something with his life. Anything wrong with that?

Hours past and midnight arrived with a cold air. He walked down the road, kicking a stone as he did. He would only stay out a night, give them a little worry then come back the day later. Completely irresponsible of him but it was worth it. Worth it in the respect that he may get some respect.

Darry turned a left towards some houses. He was heading to Kirsten's, his girlfriend. He needed time to cool down.

After about a ten-minute walk, he had arrived at the large house. Kirsten, unlike Darry, actually had money. Her mother was a lawyer and her father was an accountant. She lived in-between the East and the West side of Tulsa. But she wasn't a Soc, she had been brought up as a Greaser – her father was a Greaser when he was juvenile.

Darry walked up the steps towards the front door, he heaved a sigh of relief because small droplets of rain began to fall from the sky; he had made it in time.

As he stood on the porch he could see a bright light peering through and the noise of the radio. He rang the doorbell many times out of anger and frustration.

"Alright, alright. One second, I'm comin'!" the familiar voice of his girlfriend rang through the house.

"Hurry up, it's cold out here." Darry stated. He shivered in the cold air and waited patiently for the door to open.

About thirty seconds later, a shadow could be seen moving towards the entrance and the door was opened.

"Jesus Darry, what are ya doin' here this time? Where's Pony 'n' Soda?" Kirsten asked. Darry, for the first time, realised how late it actually was. Kirsten's dark hair fell slightly past her shoulders and her green eyes were wide with surprise.

"I, err, I walked out…" Darry trailed…

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kirsten yelled, "Do you not know how irresponsible that is? They could get put in boy's homes. And you, you could get… Jesus Darry, I can't believe you!"

"Yea, quit the lecture already. Ya don' think I know all this?" Kirsten gave him disapproving look, Darry sighed. "Listen, I'll explain, just let me in first!"

"Come in, come in." She opened the door wide. He walked past her and into the cream coloured living room. It was large and she had big leather sofa's.

"Where's ya parents tonight?" Darry asked her as he sat on the brown sofa. It was comfy.

"They're out at some 'luxurious' hotel, wont be back 'till tomorrow or summit!" Kirsten replied. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of soda. "So ya gonna tell me what's goin' on?"

"They neva listen to me, Soda always sides with Pony, an' all I wanna do is have him have the life I couldn't have. I'm sick of it all, I try an' stay strong for em but they just throw it back in my face." He moaned.

Kirsten handed him a bottle and sat down beside him. She stroked his hair gently.

"Aww, Dar. I know it'll be hard but they do love ya really. They're teens, they don't understand how hard it is for you. You're their guardian, like their parent, it only makes sense that they side together."

"But they wont even try to understand, I mean Sodapop might do… but… but Ponyboy, he doesn't even care. I'm like the odd one out, the outsider of us all. I sometimes think, why? Why am I doin' this for em if they don' care? Why do I bother? I coulda just gone to college and I could be big and they could be in a boys home, but I stuck about. I ruined my future to secure them a future and I sometimes wonder, what's the point?"

Darry put his head between his hands and began silently sobbing. Kirsten gave him a tight hug.

"Darry, it'll be okay, it'll be fine, you'll see."

"I'm stayin' here tonight and then I'll go back tomorrow. God, I wont have a house left. It'll be blown up!" Darry cried.

"Hey, what makes you think I'm lettin' ya stay here?" Kirsten teased.

Darry jumped up and down, crying like a child, "FINE, FINE, FINE, FINE. I'LL LIVE ON THE STREET!"

Kirsten hid her muffled laughter and tried to calm him down. "Hot-shot, don't worry. You can stay here tonight… only if you ring the boys to tell them that you're only here tonight and that you're only here to calm down and that you love them… dearly!"

Darry lay on the cream carpet. Although it was a nasty moment, Kirsten couldn't help but laugh a little. He looked so helpless, so childish.

"Okay, okay. GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!" He shouted.

"Gitto, don't cry on the phone. Here you go!" Kirsten handed Darry the phone.

He dialled the familiar number and waited patiently for some one to answer.

Ring, ring.

Ring, ring.

"Hello." A voice sounded, the male voice was joyful and playful --- not what Darry wanted to hear.

"Who, who is this?" Darry bellowed.

"It's Steve, this Darry?" The boy asked. Darry felt like his oxygen was being stopped, what was guests doing there? It was his house. They should be crying, not having parties.

"Yes it is. What are you doing answering my phone, at my house, in my land?" Darry asked, agasped by his appearance – although Steve was often there.

"I'm stayin' tonight. Soda said I could." Steve paused. "Hey, Darry, are you okay? Soda told me what happened."

"What? Why? What's he getting at?" Darry panicked, had Soda told everyone? The Soc's? The police?

"Nothin'… Man, are you okay?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Darry asked quickly.

"I, erm… Darry, you're freakin' me out here." Steve replied, unsure if he should.

"Tell MY BROTHERS, Sodapop AND Ponyboy that I'm at Kirsten's. Don't worry – I'm doing well. I'll be back tomorrow, I want the house spotless and we'll talk tomorrow." Darry thought if that was all. "Oh and tell them that… I… love… them... dearly!"

"Okay, I've wrote it all down. That was a good plan getting that paper and pen next to the phone." Steve commented.

"Yes well, it was MY idea!" Darry arrogantly muttered. "Oi, Stevey-poo-"

"What? Why? Darry, are you on drugs?" Steve asked slightly taken-aback.

"Oi, Stevey-poo, don't you go ruling my house. I don't want your belongings being moved into MY room. No drugs, no smoking, no sex, no foreplay, and no parties in MY HOUSE!" Darry stated roughly. Kirsten gave him a confused look as if to tell him to get off the phone.

"Aww, that ruins my whole night plan. First I was planning on movin' in your room, then getting ripped. After that I was plannin' on havin' a tab, then sex --- in your room, then 'foreplay' as you put it. Damn Darry, you ruined it all!" Steve said sarcastically.

"WHAT? YOU BETTER NOT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Darry screamed. Kirsten ran over and got the phone off him.

"Steve, it's Kirsten. Ignore Darry, he's a bit off at the minute. You guys have fun, Darry's staying here tonight, he'll be back in the mornin'. I'll see you later."

"Yeah okay, bye." He hung up.

Darry lay on his back, panting. "How dare, how… I don't believ… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Darry, he was jokin'. Go to bed, please!" Kirsten demanded. He obeyed. He walked up the stairs and into Kirsten's room.

"Jesus Christ…" Kirsten muttered.

"Hey, Kirsten? Are you leaving me?" He shouted from above.

"No Darry, I'm comin'!" She stood up and walked up the stairs.

"I am just an outsider…" Darry muttered to himself.


	7. Pony

Ponyboy Curtis lay on his squeaky old bed. He could hear his brother, Sodapop's deep, calm breaths. He assumed Soda was asleep.

He heaved a sigh and stood up, looking around his small room, thinking. Darry was gone, Darry was gone… because of him. Ponyboy's mind was like being tied to a chair watching a horror film and having the goriest bits being played over and over again. All he kept thinking was the argument and how it was his entire fault.

Pony rubbed his temples and walked back over to his bed. His head hammered inside and tears began to foam in his eyes. As much as Darry annoyed him, he loved him.

The next morning Ponyboy woke up to the hopeless singing of Steve Randle and the sound of Mickey Mouse.

"Steve, will you shut up already. I can't hear Mickey 'coz ya keep singin'!" Two-Bit complained.

Ponyboy rubbed his eyes vigorously trying to wake up. His mind was peaceful and relaxed. Then the thought that Darry wasn't there slashed across his mind. The same non-migrating nightmare was stuck firmly in his head.

"But Two-Bit, ya'll seen that a million times anyways." Steve moaned, "Plus, y'all love my singin'!"

"And then ya wake up, huh Steve…" Soda muttered as he ate some blue pancakes.

"Hey guys…" Ponyboy said as he walked into the living room, " Where's… is Darry back yet?" Ponyboy waited for the response although he already knew it.

"Nah he aint. But he rang earlier…" Two-bit commented as he stole his eyes from the TV.

"Said he'd be back by twelve." Soda added. Food covered his mouth and his hair was a mess, as if the gel had not yet been applied.

"It is twelve. Shoot, where is he?" Ponyboy worried. His face turned into the perfect image of disappointment. His stomach churned and his head began to swell with pain.

"Shoot Pony, give him time." Steve commanded, "Anyways Sodapop, we still gonna go on that drive later on?"

"What drive?" Soda innocently asked

"_The Drive_. The drive we planned yesterday!" Steve reminded him, a sinister look on his face.

"Oh that drive. Yeah sure, why not." Soda turned to Pony, "Wanna come?"

Steve's jaw dropped slightly. His eyes held a look of hatred buried deep in them and a stubborn look fell across his attractive features. He looked directly at Ponyboy.

"Sure. Where we goin'?" Pony asked. He had not yet seen the look on Steve's face.

"Just a drive, we-" Soda stopped. His eyes flashed to the open door. Standing in the door was Darry, annoyed and ready for business.

The boy's faces were emotionless.

"Darry… you okay?" Steve asked, aware of the uncomfortable situation.

"Fine thanking you. We need to talk, all of us!" he turned towards Ponyboy and Soda, then to Two-Bit and Steve. "Sit!"

They all sat.

"Listen and listen good, I'm sick of being treated with disrespect, I'm sick of you guys being rude and using my house a fuck-nest." His eyes averted to Steve. "I'm sick of being classed as a joke, what the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"Errr…"

"Shut it Soda, hear me out. We're going to go around and say what we've done wrong and apologise for it. Soda, you start!"

"Err, I'm sorry Darry for making you feel that way… err, you're my brother… and… I shouldn't have?" Soda suggested, awed by Darry's new technique.

"Good Soda. Ponyboy, then Two-Bit, then Steve!"

"I'm sorry for arguing with you Dar, but sometimes it's hard. You put so much pressure on me and don't let me enjoy the things I need to enjoy, you don' let me live enough!" Pony moaned.

"Pony, I love you, I do. But you need to treat me with more respect. Look at it my way for a change-"

"Darry, why don't ya look at it my way? I'm fourteen years old, god-damn it, I'm not a kid. Let me make my own choices, stop putting so much pressure onto me!"

"We'll discuss this later Ponyboy!" Darry sternly said, "Two-Bit!"

"I'm sorry for…" He sniggered as if remembering something, "I'm sorry for… kissing that broad in your house."

"Steve…" Darry trailed.

"Geez Darry, this is stupi-"

"Ya should apoligise for singin' Steve, ya need some lessons!" Two-Bit interrupted.

"Aw shoot, shut it Two-Bit, y'all aint no better at singin' than I am!" Steve commented. Darry rolled his eyes and impatiently looked at the clock, "I'm sorry for…"

Darry mimed the words 'using your house as a fuck-nest' over and over again. Steve raised an eyebrow, copying off Two-Bit.

"Darry, I aint had no sex in your house!" Steve defended himself.

"Whatta 'bout Lisa Granger?" Darry said still looking at the clock.

"I didn't have sex with her. We only kissed!" Steve stated, "Okay… I'm sorry for being nasty to Ponyboy even though he continuously insists on coming with me and Soda when he aint welcome!" Steve's eyes widened. Had that really just slipped out of his mouth?

Ponyboy looked at Steve, his face emotionless, however his eyes full of distress. All eyes were on Steve, Pony's were diverted to the ground.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Soda looked at his best friend, Steve's eyes were firmly fixed on his hands.

"Steve… why did you say that?" Soda asked quietly.

"I, err… I was jokin'. I didn't mean it!" Steve stumbled.

"Steve leave, we'll talk to you later, for now leave!" Darry ordered, he felt the deepest feeling of disgust for his brother's friend.

"Yeah okay. See ya Sodapop…" Steve waited for him to say bye. Nothing was said. He walked out.

"Pony, are ya okay?" Darry asked as he put his arm around his younger brother.

"I'm real sorry Darry, I'm real sorry!" Pony cried into his brothers arm.

"It's okay Pony, it's okay!" Darry comforted.

Pony felt ill, he felt like his stomach had dropped. Why did Steve say that? Pony already knew he didn't like Pony coming, but he didn't have to say it. He never had said it…

Reviews:

dirtyd488, I didn't know I didn't. Thankyou

BlackLightningDX, thank you

FlipWise, Here's Ponyboy. Thank you

Fizzy, I love your story too… of course. Thankyou

PsYcHiC SeLiNa, Thankyou, here's the update.

Stratusfied247, Thanks. Steve's my favourite character so his was first.

x fever x, yeah Darry's a bit… unbalanced at the minute though isn't he. Well all is sorted in this chapter.

Fizzy, I know when you update. Thank you

FlipWise, thanks.

PsYcHiC SeLiNa, Thankyou. I try my hardest to fit Steve into it. Here it is, updated.

BlackLightningDX, yeah. He had lost it for a bit.

ghostofyou27, thankyou!

Everyone make sure you read 'A Twist of Fate' by 'FizzyWorms'. It's a good story. Sorry for not updating in a while.

Also everyone go see 'War of the worlds'. It's a good movie so gooooooooooo see it!


	8. Era

The end of an era. I'm extremely sorry guys, but this story does have to end. I can't keep writing it anymore due to other commitments. I thank each and every one of you who read it and each who reviewed.

I will write a new story eventually, but seriously, this one isn't that good. Each character had a different time, yet some were interlinked and I don't believe I planned it out well enough. However from the very first chapter to now, I believe my writing has improved and I wish I could write another chapter to show you how, but alas I can not.

However when I started writing this story, I promised myself I would answer my question.

This story was inspired by a question I received in a booklet:

"_Who are the outsiders of the title?"_

Many people would say Ponyboy and Johnny; they were on the run, Pony argued with Darry and of course Johnny was beaten. Others would argue that it is the Greasers for they are poor and get blamed for a lot of things. Some would say the Soc's, because they are rich and 'perfect'; they could do no wrong, they never got told no.

I agree with all, however my answer is this: They are all outsiders, but it stretches further than the books, it's true in real life, now. We are all outsiders to society. We belong in certain groups where we are welcomed with open arms. But we always have our enemies, we all have those who dislike us for whatever reason and we would never fit in with them.

So, sadly, as I finish this story, I would like to leave you with one message:

_Take pride in being an outsider,_

_Take pride in being where you are from,_

_Take pride in your beliefs, your hobbies, your interests,_

_But most of all, take pride in being you._

Thanks for the review guys; if anyone would like to contact me, my contact details are on my profile. Thank you.


End file.
